Lecciones de conducir
by Qri
Summary: Unas inocentes clases de conducir terminan en una apasionada sesión de sexo en el auto de su jefe. —Es tu culpa por ser tan sensual, Ritsu.[BL]


**Summary: **Unas inocentes clases de conducir terminan en una apasionada sesión de sexo en el auto de su jefe. —Es tu culpa por ser tan sensual, Ritsu. [BL]

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura.

**» Notas: **Esta es una pequeña idea que decidí plasmar en unas cuantas hojas de Word y subirla a fanfiction.

.

.

.

**Lecciones de conducir**

.

.

.

**O**nodera tragó saliva ruidosamente. Nervioso. Desde hace unas cuantas semanas un pequeño pensamiento había estado rondando en su cabeza. Veía a la mitad de sus compañeros de trabajo irse a sus casas cómodamente en sus automóviles al terminar la jornada. ¿Y él? Se tenía que aguantar a la gente amontonada en los trenes y correr desesperadamente para alcanzar el último tren _todos los días._

Decidió que trabajaría para comprarse un auto. No dependería del dinero de su familia como lo iba haciendo desde hace varios años. Pero había un pequeño inconveniente: No sabía conducir. Onodera Ritsu, un adulto _hecho y derecho_, contando con 26 años de vida, no sabía conducir un auto.

Por eso ahora se encontraba en esa situación: Con los nervios a flor de piel y plantado frente a la puerta de su vecino dudando si tocar o no.

— ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir ahí parado? —la profunda voz de Takano lo asustó.

— ¡Ah! ¡T-Takano-san! —se giró rápidamente hacia su jefe. Se llevó una mano al pecho. — ¡No me des esos sustos, demonios!

— ¿Ha? El susto me lo llevé yo cuando vi a alguien parado frente a mi puerta quieto como una estatua desde que salí del ascensor. Pensé que se trataba de un asesino hasta que reconocí al idiota de Onodera. —abrió la puerta de su departamento con todas las intenciones de echarse en su cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Estaba muy cansado y por ahora, no tenía fuerzas para insistirle y discutir con Ritsu. — ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al verlo aún parado en el umbral.

— B-Bueno, es que…yo…verás…—jugueteó con sus manos sintiendo la pesada mirada de Takano. Nunca en su vida había estado tan nervioso. Sabía que si le pedía un favor a su queridísimo jefe, lo tendría que pagar con creces.

— ¿Finalmente te decidiste a confesar tus sentimientos por mí? —bromeó deleitándose con el sonrojo de su subordinado. Amaba hacer enojar a Ritsu, pero más amaba su expresión de absoluto placer mientras metía en su boca su…

— ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?! Por supuesto que no es eso. —replicó fulminándolo con la mirada. —Solo quería pedirte un favor…

La sonrisa de Takano no indicaba nada bueno. — Ah~ Con que un favor…—tomó de la muñeca al castaño. — Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no es así?

Apartó la vista hacia un punto muerto. — L-Lo sé. —se resignó. El deseo de llegar a quitarle el trabajo a Takano y mandarlo de patitas a la calle lo motivaba.

— Pues empecemos a cobrar tu deuda. —jalándolo bruscamente, lo adentró al departamento. Pataleó y gritó, pero no fue suficiente para detenerlo.

— E-Espera, aún no has dicho que sí.

Detuvo la marcha. — Por ti haría todo lo que esté a mi alcance, Ritsu. —confesó. Y no mentía. Si le dijera que se cansó de él y le pidiera que se lanzara de un puente, lo haría sin dudarlo. Después de todo, la vida sin Ritsu no tendría sentido para él.

'_Demasiado extremista, Masamune' algo así diría Yokozawa._ Rió por lo tonto de su pensamiento ganándose una mirada confundida del castaño. Sin prestarle atención, retomó su camino: La habitación.

— Bien, comencemos por cobrar ese favor.

.

— Entonces, ¿de qué favor se trata? —preguntó una vez que estuvieron dentro del auto y sin ninguna idea de adonde se supone que se dirigían. Onodera solo dijo _«Auto» _y se fue al estacionamiento. No le quedo más opción que seguirle.

— Verás, me gustaría comprarme un auto, pero no sé conducir. —explicó sin mirarle.

Largo una risa. ¿Era estúpido? —Creo que lo esencial de comprar un auto, es saber conducir, Onodera. —escuchó la queja de su subordinado. — Ahh~ supongo que después de todo sigues siendo un _Pequeño príncipe mimado._

Decidió no responder a ese comentario. — Solo quería pedirte que me enseñaras a conducir.

Por unos instantes un silencio invadió el pequeño espacio. Sintió que debía arrepentirse de pedirle eso y estaba a punto de disculparse, pero recordó el comentario de Takano _« Haría todo por ti...» _o algo así dijo. Así que, ¡tenía que cumplir con su palabra! Pero al final no fue necesario recordárselo ya que Takano tomó la palabra.

— Andando, entonces. —encendió el auto y salieron del estacionamiento.

— ¿Dónde nos dirigimos?

— ¿Querías aprender a conducir, no? No quiero que choques mi coche, ni que causes un accidente. Así que nos dirigimos a una carretera poco transcurrida un poco lejos de la ciudad. —explicó sacando un chicle de su bolsillo. Estaba cambiando su mal hábito de fumar reemplazándolo por mentas y chicles de fresa.

Todo gracias a una acalorada conversación con Ritsu sobre las consecuencias, el cáncer, y todo eso. Finalmente decidió hacerle caso callándolo con un beso. Él podría ir diciéndole a Ritsu que amaba escuchar su voz solo para hacerlo sonrojar, pero en algún punto se volvía _irritante _con su chillante tono de voz reclamándole todo el tiempo. No se daba el lujo de decirle eso porque estaría seguro que haría enojar en serio a Onodera. Y no quería que se alejara aún más.

Veinte minutos después, Takano aparcó en una carretera desierta. Onodera divisó un paseo aeróbico a lo lejos. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

— Sal del auto. —ordenó Takano.

Dio un respingo en su asiento. — ¿Eh? —la petición de su jefe lo tomó desprevenido.

— Me pediste que te enseñara a conducir. Ahora sal del auto y cambia de asiento conmigo. —tan pronto como terminó de explicar, abrió la puerta del conductor y salió. Ritsu hizo lo mismo caminando algo apresurado y nervioso.

Takano se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y Ritsu en el del conductor, cerrando con demasiada fuerza la puerta. La pesada mirada del moreno se posó en él.

— ¡L-Lo siento, Takano-san! —El editor en jefe largó un suspiro.

— No importa, por ahora lo importante es enseñarte a conducir. —se frotó las sienes. Hacerle el amor a Ritsu solo para enseñarle a conducir le hacía sentirse usado. Sobretodo con lo cooperativo que estaba el menor. —Bien, tienes que encender el auto primero que nada. Y luego…

20 minutos después Takano ya estaba gritándole a todo pulmón con una vena muy marcada en la sien mientras que Ritsu se disculpaba nervioso a más no poder, sudando la gota gorda. Masamune trató de explicarle el fácil procedimiento para hacer arrancar el auto y conducirlo, según él. Y aún no se habían movido. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y contó hasta diez. Cuando se tranquilizó y supo que ya no gritaría más, expulsó el aire en un sonoro suspiro y se dirigió a Onodera de forma más calmada.

— Onodera, pon a andar el maldito auto. —apoyó su brazo en el vidrio del auto y su cabeza en su mano. Expectativo.

— ¡S-Si Takano-san! —_Erm… ¿cómo se hacía esto? _Colocó sus manos en el volante y contuvo el aliento. Y entonces, pisó el acelerador con fuerza. Y el auto arrancó muy rápido dirigiéndose hasta la arboleada. — ¡Ahhh! Dios mío, Takano-san. ¡Vamos a morir! —cerró los ojos tensando su cuerpo.

— ¡Idiota mantén los ojos en el camino! ¡Frena, frena, frena! —rápidamente se lanzó hacia el volante haciendo a un lado a Onodera y aplastándolo contra el asiento. Tomó el volante y desvió el auto de un posible choque. — ¡Frena, Ritsu!

Dio un respingo en su asiento al ser reprendido y llamado por su nombre. Su cuerpo de movió solo y frenó. El auto se detuvo bruscamente haciéndoles dar un saltito. Se quedaron en sus posiciones respirando agitadamente. Cuando lograron calmarse, Takano se separó lentamente, pero solo un poco. Ritsu se removió en su asiento tratando de acomodarse.

— Takano-san, de verdad lo siento…— _¿ahora con qué cara lo miraré? _Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía su cara arder. —O-Oye, me estas aplastando…

Giró la cabeza bruscamente al sentir una respiración en su oído, haciéndole estremecer. Se encontró peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Takano. Sus miradas se encontraron, y Ritsu quedó hipnotizando con los ojos gatunos de su jefe. _Un hermoso color avellana. _Sus respiraciones se aceleraron y sus labios se rozaron.

— T-Takano-san.

— Ritsu…

.

— Mghnn… ¡Ahh! N-No me muerdas ahí…—un fuerte jadeo salió de sus labios involuntariamente. El moreno había mordido la delicada piel de su ingle, acercándose peligrosamente a su intimidad.

Se encontraban recostados en el asiento trasero del auto. Takano encima de Onodera. El castaño yacía sin pantalones ni camisa, y próximamente sin ropa interior. Las manos del editor en jefe se paseaban libres por todo el cuerpo de Ritsu, retorciendo sus pezones cada vez que los encontraba. Los vidrios del auto se empañaron y se sacó la camiseta, dejando su torso al descubierto. La temperatura dentro del auto aumentaba cada vez más. Retomó sus caricias en la cadera de Ritsu. Besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando sus muslos pero sin llegar a tocar su erección.

— T-Takano-san…—gimió desesperado. **Necesitaba **calmar ese cosquilleo que sentía. Pero, ¿Cómo pedírselo?

— ¿Necesitas algo? —pregunto maliciosamente, sabiendo perfectamente de que se trataba. Lamió por fin su erección por encima de la ropa interior, ganándose un gran gemido por parte de Onodera.

— Y-Yo… Ahh~ Takano-san, por favor… —se arqueó al sentir un espasmo recorrerle con fuerza el cuerpo. Takano había apretado su erección, comenzando a masajearla lentamente.

— ¿Por favor, qué? —estaba en su límite. Pero quería escuchar las súplicas de su subordinado. Encendiéndolo con esa carita toda excitada.

— Te necesito Takano-san…Te necesito dentro de mí…—suplicó bajando su ropa interior dejándola colgada de su tobillo y abriendo sus piernas. Dejando a la vista su rosada entrada y su erecto pene, bañando en líquido pre-seminal.

Y sin esperarlo más, se bajó sus pantalones y ropa interior un poco. Lo suficiente como para sacar su erección. Y sin preparación, se introdujo dentro de su amado Ritsu. Comenzando un vaivén descontrolado y apasionado.

— ¡Ahh, Takano-san! —gimió fuertemente, moviendo su mano izquierda sin saber qué hacer con ella, a causa de las violentas embestidas. Su mano chocó contra el vidrio empañado, dejando una marca.

Unos cuantos minutos más y Takano se vino dentro de su subordinado, Y Ritsu en sus vientres.

Se desplomó encima de Ritsu, recibiendo una leve queja por aplastarlo. Se acomodó en el cuello de su amante y trató de acompasar su respiración, enviándole su aliento al oído erizándole la piel. Sin resistirse, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

— ¡D-Detente! —chilló Onodera. Era uno de sus puntos débiles.

No recibió respuesta por parte de su jefe, pero supo que las cosas no habían terminado aún.

.

**» Notas Finales: **Bien, eso ha sido todo. Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado. Si desean dejar un comentario, alguna sugerencia o crítica, un saludito. Les aseguro que será muy bien recibido (:


End file.
